When It Rains
by Kalysia
Summary: A friend from Evelyn's past shows up at her door, making both Evelyn and Jonathan relive memories from their pasts. However, this friend is not the only individual from pasts best left forgotten to make a return.
1. New Mysteries

Title: When It Rains

Rating: PG-13 - Language, Adult Content, Violence

Spoilers: The Mummy, The Mummy Returns

Disclaimer: Characters and past storylines are property of their original owners and creators. I own nothing, except in the case of the odd original character or two.

Author's Note: This is my first _Mummy_ piece, which has been nagging me since I saw the second movie way back whenever it was that it first opened. (Premire screenings are the best). Anyway, I began writing it immediately after I saw _The Mummy Returns_, forgot about it, found it, when I cleaned my room, and decided to go with it, again. After careful deliberation, and much consideration over whether or not anyone would kill me over writing this story, I decided to post it. Here it is! I hope that you enjoy it!

Summary: A friend from Evelyn's past shows up at her door, making both Evelyn and Jonathan relive memories from their pasts. However, this friend is not the only individual from pasts best left forgotten to make a return.

* * *

Evelyn sighed, as she placed the book that she had been reading back on the shelf, right where she had found it. The tales of the book had been no help, whatsoever, and Evelyn was no closer to solving her latest mystery than she had been before she even knew about it. That particular thought was rather depressing, in her mind set.

Returning to the study, Evelyn stepped toward the large wooden desk, and picked up the source of her latest mystery. It was a necklace, silver, with small jewels covering an amulet that dangled from the chain. It was unlike any ancient artifact that Evelyn had ever seen, before. Had it not been found in an unmarked tomb in Cairo, she would have dismissed it as a fraud, a worthless trinket of the present. The fact that it had been discovered behind a clay wall, in a previously unexcavated pyramid, made Evelyn consider it as more than just a mere trinket. To make matters even more interesting, the necklace had been discovered in an otherwise empty canopic jar. The jar was the most puzzling piece of the mystery, as there was absolutely no record of the canopic jars ever having been used for anything except to hold the vital organs removed during mummification.

In light of the evidence before her, or lack there of, Evelyn had spent the last two weeks searching through books, old papers, and inquiring upon other Scholars, trying to find any and all information about the necklace that she possibly could. However, as it currently stood, there was just no information to be found.

With another sigh, Evelyn set the necklace back down, on to the desk, turned around, and stepped out of the room. Stopping before the railing, which sat just just across from the study entrance, Evelyn peered over the side, and looked down. From her position, she could easily see that no one else was around. Her vision, aided by the sunlight that streamed through the windows, gave Evelyn the sense of warmth, oddly enough, among her countless afternoons of work, and endless nights of unrest. It was a nice feeling, so peaceful, and so serene. Evelyn felt as though she could stay that way, in that exact position, for at least another four lifetimes. After all, if she could be a reincarnated Princess from Ancient Egypt, go on one adventure after another, find the man of her dreams, have a child, die, be resurrected, and fulfill an ancient prophecy along the way, she could certainly take five minutes to enjoy the sunshine.

Evelyn was about to pull herself away from her moment of serenity, and go back to her research, when there was a knock at the door. As she moved toward the stairs, Evelyn was interrupted.

"I'll get it!" came a voice, which scared Evelyn half to death. Looking back over the side of the railing, she found the source of the voice.

"Jonathan!" she screamed, as loud as she could, her voice lined with irritation.

Jonathan stopped, at hearing his voice. "What?" he asked, with a small, barely noticable shrug.

Evelyn sighed. "Nothing. Just answer the door, Jonathan."

Jonathan nodded, sighed, and returned to task at hand.

Turning back, toward her vast collection of books, Evelyn headed for one of the many bookcases that lined the walls opposite the balcony. As she searched out a particular title, one that had just struck her mind, Evelyn heard the front door open, followed by a feminen voice.

"Is this 815 Loughlan Lane?"

The voice made Evelyn's jaw drop. She recognized it, she knew it, all too well, but, it wasn't possible. The two had not spoken in years. It just couldn't be - .

"Michelle!" came the sound of Jonathan's voice, his tone comprised half of shock, and half of what Evelyn thought to be joy. However, she did not care what her brother was feeling, at the moment.

Without a second's hesitation, Evelyn ran across the balcony, and down the staircase. With only four steps to go, Evelyn's clumsiness caught up with her, as she missed the step, slipped, and fell down the remaining three steps.

"Ouch," came that familiar voice, once again. "Well, that's one way to make an entrance."

Evelyn rose to her feet, smoothed out her clothes, and stepped toward the woman at the door. With a smile, Evelyn opened her arms, to embrace the woman before her. The action was well recieved, and the two hugged one another, as only two friends can.

"It's wonderful to see you, Michelle," Evelyn said, sincerely.

"It's great to see you, too, Evy," Michelle replied, her voice lined with laughter. "It's been so long."

"I know," Evelyn agreed, as the two broke their embrace. "What is it, now? Sixteen years?"

Michelle smiled. "Something like that. All I know is that it has been far too long."

The two women stared at one another, for a silent moment, before they embraced one another, again. However, the moment did not last long, as the sounds of a car pulling in to the driveway prompted the two to part, and look out of the still open door. For the first time, since Evelyn had entered the room, Jonathan spoke up.

"Rick and Alex are home," he informed Evelyn, with a smile.

Michelle turned back to her friend, and raised a quizzical eyebrow. Evelyn smiled, and looked back, over Michelle's right should. Michelle stepped to her right, her high heeled shoed scrapping across the tiles of the floor, as she moved, in an attempt to both remove herself from Evelyn's field of vision, and to gain a better view of what the other woman was so anxiously awaiting. It soon became apparent, as the figures of a man and a young boy came in to view.

"Hi, honey," came the sarcastic sounding voice of the man, who dropped a duffel bag on to the floor. "We're - ," he hesitated, as he caught sight of Michelle. "Home? Evy?"

"Um," Evelyn began, a smile plastered across her face. "Michelle, this is my husband, Rick, and my son, Alex." She motion between the three of them, as she introduced each. "Rick, Alex, this is Michelle, my best friend from school," Evelyn announced, proudly, to her family.

"Uh, hi," Rick greeted the woman before him, still in a fair amount of surprise.

Michelle smiled, and held out her right hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. - ."

"Rick," he replied, cutting the woman off. "It's just Rick." He smiled, before turning around, and motioning for Alex to step forward. "As Evy said, this our son, Alex."

"Hello, Alex," Michelle greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Alex replied, mostly out of a habit of courtesy, rather than pure sincerity. As a sudden urge came over him, Alex felt the need to leave. "If you'll excuse me." Without waiting for an answer, Alex took off, headed for the lavatory.

"Well, now that we're all aquainted, why don't we move to the lounge?" Evelyn suggested. "It's much more comfortable, and we can have a chance to properly catch up."

"Alright," Michelle agreed.

Evelyn eyed her husband, quickly.

"Sounds good to me," Rick said, as he lifted the duffel bag up, and over his shoulder. "Jonathan?"

"Yes!" Jonathan replied, excitedly. "I'm coming!"

Rick twisted his face. "No, I was going to tell you to please close the door."

Jonathan nodded. "Right," he mumbled, as he pushed the door, with enough forced that it slammed shut, and the sound echoed through the entire mansion.

Turning around, quickly, Rick glared at his brother-in-law.

"Sorry," Jonathan said, quickly, before both he and Rick left the vacinity of the doorway. Jonathan headed straight for the lounge, while Rick headed upstairs, to drop his duffel bag in to the bedroom that he shared with his wife.

With a muted sigh, Rick began to ascend the staircase.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter is on the way. As always, I look forward to your kind words! Until the next chapter...


	2. Appearances

Disclaimer: Characters and past storylines are property of their original owners and creators. I own nothing, except in the case of the odd original character or two.

Author's Note: I've neglected this piece for a bit, so, I thought that now would be a good time to catch up on things. So, here is Chapter Two! Enjoy!

* * *

"So, Michelle, where have you been for the past few years?" Jonathan asked, truly interested. Everyone had moved in to the lounge, and had been talking for nearly half an hour. Rick and Jonathan each sat in large armchairs, while Evelyn and Michelle had taken to the couch. The topic had been about Evelyn, Jonathan, and Rick, for the most part, and Jonathan felt that it was time to change the subject.

Michelle smiled at Jonathan. "Well, I have been in America for the past four years," she said, thoughtfully. "Before that, I was in Egypt for several months, and, just before that, I had spent several years right here in England."

"Egypt, eh?" Jonathan inquired.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were here?" Evelyn asked, completely ignoring her brother's question. "We could have gotten together!"

Michelle shook her head, from side, to side. "I had tried to track you down the first year that I was here. Everyone that I got in contact with told me that you had left for Egypt. After that, I did not bother to continue searching." She smiled. "Believe me, I would have tried to find you. I was just so caught up with my work."

Evelyn smiled, too, in understanding. "Oh, yes. I know exactly what you mean." She eyed her husband for a moment, before whispering to Michelle, in a volume that only they could hear. "However, I was caught up in more than just work."

The two women burst in to light laughter, which lasted for only a few seconds. When the sounds of their laughter ended, a thick silence coated the room, along with its inhabitants. Rick cleared his throat, once, the silence becoming rather unsettling. Other than that, the only sounds to be heard came from the old grandfather clock, at the back of the room, as its pendulum swung back and forth.

Several moments passed in more silence, neither of the four individuals completely sure as to just why no one was speaking. Just as Evelyn was about to pick up the conversation, the sounds of car doors slamming could be heard from outside.

"Who in the world?" Rick asked, as he rose from the large armchair, and headed toward the front hallway. It did not take long for him to look outside, and find the source of the noise. "Jonathan!" he called, his voice echoing through the house. "It's for you!"

Jonathan, only half listening, heard his name being called, and sprang up from his seat. "I'm coming!" He left the room, in all but a run, leaving Evelyn and Michelle alone.

"Well, I assume that my brother has a female guest," Evelyn sighed, amused. "I also should believe that my husband will be making himself scarce for the remainder of the afternoon."

Michelle smiled, slightly. "I see that I still have that gift of driving people away," she said, solemnly.

"Oh, it's not that," Evelyn assured her friend. "Rick just had some things to take care of. He is leaving in about a week, for some archeological studies."

Michelle nodded, in understanding. "That sounds fun. I haven't been on a good dig in ages."

"Neither have I!" Evelyn laughed. "I went on one expedition before Alex was born, but, after that, I had no time." She sighed, heavily, thinking about where the last ten years of her life had suddenly disappeared to. Of course, she knew that she would not trade her life for anything in the world. It just depressed her that she was getting older.

"Well, I would not mind getting my hands dirty," Michelle admitted. "It is just that I have not been in the field for so long. I am afraid that I would be rejected, were I to apply to join a group on a dig."

"That would never happen." Evelyn smiled. "Besides, we might even find the time to do some digging while you are here."

Michelle laughed at the open sarcasm. "Unlikely. I am only going to be here for a short while. I have..." She paused. "_Things_ to take care of."

Raising an eyebrow, Evelyn decided to inquire. "What things are those?" She watched, as Michelle shifted in her seat, remaining completely silent. "Michelle?"

Michelle looked up, as if someone had just pulled her out of a trance. "What? Oh, right." She inhaled, deeply. "They are just a few family related things. Nothing spectacular." She smiled, and Evelyn knew that the expression was fake. Michelle caught the look on her friend's face, and decided to change the subject. "So, what have you been up to, recently? Have the Scholars thrown you any puzzles?"

Evelyn perked up. "Actually, yes. Yes, they have." She rose from her place on the couch, and made her way toward the door. Motioning for Michelle to follow her, Evelyn smiled. "I'll show you."

Michelle stood from her seat, and followed her old friend out of the lounge, through the entrance hall, and up the stair way. She was curious to find out just what her old friend had been up to.


	3. A Good Time

Disclaimer: Characters and past storylines are property of their original owners and creators. I own nothing, except in the case of the odd original character or two.

Author's Note: I've neglected this piece for a bit, so, I thought that now would be a good time to catch up on things. So, here is Chapter Two! Enjoy! Note: This chapter is slightly uneventful, but the next few chapters will more than make up for that, or, so I hope! Enjoy!

* * *

The two continued across the balcony, Evelyn leading Michelle to her study. As she approached the door, Evelyn reached out her hand, and grasped the doorknob. Turning the doorknob, Evelyn pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

"Oh, my," Michelle muttered, as she scanned her eyes over her friend's study. Books lined the shelves on the walls. Gorgeous lamps, rugs, and various other objects decorated the large room. In all of her life, Michelle had never dreamed that she would see such a delicately arranged, yet professional looking study. "Evelyn, this looks spectacular."

Evelyn smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "I have worked for nearly eleven years to put all of this together. I am afraid, however, that my entire collection is becoming rather outdated."

With a look of sarcastic disbelief, Michelle shook her head, from side to side. "I doubt that, Evelyn." She smiled. "I doubt that, very much."

"So do I," Evelyn muttered, with mock superiority. She was very proud of herself, knowing that she had comprised quite a nice little collection of materials, all of which had come in handy, at one point, or another. She knew that not many collections could rival hers, save for the British Museum, and the Scholars' collection.

Moving to her desk, Evelyn scanned the contents with her eyes, and quickly locating the source of her trip to her study. Picking up the necklace, Evelyn carried the artifact to Michelle, and held it out for her to take.

"Tell me what you make of this," she requested, as Michelle took the necklace.

Michelle looked at the object in her hands, and turned it over, several times, before allowing a puzzled look to cross her face. "I have no clue, Evelyn," Michelle replied, honestly. "It looks to me like a, well…" she trailed, trying to sort out her thoughts. "Obviously, it belonged to an individual of the upper class." She looked to Evelyn, who simply nodded. "Perhaps it belonged to one of the Pharaoh's wives?"

"But, which one?" Evelyn asked, her tone serious and questioning.

Michelle shook her head, handing the necklace back to her friend. "I don't know," she informed Evelyn. "You're the Scholar, Evelyn. Not me."

"Oh, you could have been one," Evelyn said. "Or, at least a successful archeologist."

With a sad smile, Michelle shook her head. "There was no way, Evelyn. You know that."

Evelyn nodded, knowing that her friend was right. Shoving the thought aside, Evelyn returned her attention to the mystery at hand. "Still, you must have some idea as to where to begin." She looked at Michelle, her eyes pleading for help. "Believe me, I have exhausted all possible methods of research. I could use any idea that you could give me."

Giving a sigh of defeat, Michelle took another look at the necklace, and formed an idea. "Have you researched the possibility that it was brought over by the Romans?"

"It was made much too early for the Romans to have brought it to Egypt," Evelyn said.

Michelle considered Evelyn's statement. "Just how old do you believe that it is?"

"I'm not sure," Evelyn replied. "However, the tomb in which it was buried was close to three thousand years old."

"Impressive," Michelle said.

"Very." Evelyn paused, as she made her way back to her desk. "By my calculations," Evelyn continued, as she gently set the bracelet down on the desk, "the individual buried in the tomb lived during the time of the Pharaoh Seti the First."

As her eyes scanned the bookshelf immediately to her right, Michelle tried to search out any of the books that she felt might be useful. Suddenly, one particular title caught her eye. "May I?" she asked her friend. Evelyn nodded. Pulling on the binding of "Figures of the Ancient World", Michelle brought the book back toward Evelyn's desk, and opened it to the first page. Turning toward the middle of the book, Michelle flipped through the pages, until she reached the section on Seti the First. Turning back to Evelyn, she motioned toward the book.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked, looking from her friend, to the book, and back to her friend.

Michelle shrugged, slightly, before beginning to speak. "You said Seti the First," she replied, calmly. "This was the first thing that came to mind."

Evelyn took a seat behind her desk, and pulled the book toward her. Michelle returned to the bookshelf, and began to search through the titles, once again. Gently grabbing the binding of another book, Michelle walked back toward Evelyn's desk, and took a seat in one of the two chairs that sat across from the chair in which Evelyn sat. Michelle opened the book, and began to search through the pages. The two women began a little bit of research, each one letting her dedication for her work take hold of her actions. The two continued to work in silence, unsure of what they would find.

Evelyn and Michelle continued their research for several hours, until the sun had begun to set upon the horizon. The two would have continued to work, had Rick not sought them out, and asked them if they were planning to join the rest of the family for dinner. Michelle had respectfully declined, informing Evelyn that she had to get back to the city, find an inn, and get settled for the night. Evelyn informed her friend that she would have no such thing, and insisted that Michelle stay at the O'Connell residence. In the end, Michelle gave in to Evelyn's offer, and the two went on about the night.

After dinner, everyone returned to the study, including Alex. The five individuals sat around, talking, drinking, and having fun. Rick was on his first bourbon, while Jonathan was on his third. Evelyn and Michelle each had a glass of wine, while Alex was forced to settle for a glass of water. The topic of conversation was the latest news in all of the British newspapers, about the finding of a grand sarcophagus, suspected of being one of the most well known Pharoahs in all of Egypt. Evelyn was incredibly impressed by the discovery, and Michelle and Rick were quite interested. Alex was mildly interested, and Jonathan was very curious to know just how rich the individual was. The discovery of the mummy was expected to be a great find, something to go down in history, as it were. At least, that was the impression of the Scholars.

By the time that the four had wrapped up their conversation, it was nearly midnight. Rick was the first to notice this, as he looked at the clock.

"I think that I should be heading for bed," he muttered, stifling a yawn. "I have to get up early in the morning."

Evelyn agreed, making her yawn public. "I know that you do, darling," she replied. "That's why I sent Alex to bed several hours ago." She looked to Jonathan, and had to suppress a laugh. "I think that my brother has decided to get a jump on the rest of us."

Throwing a glance in the direction of the chair that Jonathan was occupying, Michelle had to laugh. Jonathan had fallen asleep, slid down in his seat, and now looked as though someone had let the air out of him. "If I remember him correctly," she whispered, slurring her words, slightly, "he was just too lazy to get out of his chair, and drag himself to bed." Somewhere during the night, Michelle had switched from wine, to bourbon. She was now slightly intoxicated, herself, and knew that she, too, should most likely call it a night. "I think that sleep would be beneficial to all of us."

"I agree," Evelyn replied. "I could use a few hours, myself." With that, all three stood, and began to leave the room.

"Wait," Michelle halted everyone, looking back into the large room. "What about your brother?" She glanced at Evelyn, who, in turn, glanced to her husband.

"I've got him," Rick volunteered, as he stepped back into the study, and stood before the chair in which his brother-in-law had sufficiently passed out. Hoisting the smaller man over his shoulder, Rick positioned Jonathan in his arms, and exited the room, once again. As he headed for the stairs, he bid Michelle a good night, before leaving in the direction of Jonathan's room. Evelyn lead Michelle to the room in which she would be staying, gave her a hug, and bid her a good night, before leaving for her own room. It would not take long for the house to grow silent and dark, as sleep overcame its occupants, each individual departing this world for the land of dreams.


End file.
